iShakespeare
by LucyCullen123
Summary: An English class, a creative debate and two stubborn teenagers who both have to be right. What will happen? Read to find out ;) I do not own iCarly


**Hey peoples! I am the WORST person! I hardly ever update ANY of my other stories! D: I am trying! I promise! In the mean time I thought I'd give you something else to read whilst I crack on with the others :P Enjoy and please review! **

"Sam, it's not that bad" Carly tried to reason with me.  
"Ugh! I haven't been to a single class the _whole _semester and _now _you're telling me to go?"  
"Sam! I didn't _know _you weren't going! You told me you were!" I had been telling her I'd been going to my English classes all year. She'd only asked what I was doing in my English class this morning and I'd had a whole lie made up, ready to go about how we'd been learning about some book and then Benson sold me out. Being in the same English class as him had its disadvantages and _I_ wasn't even _going_ to the class.

But anyway, after Benson sold me out, Carly was making me go to English class.  
"Look, I have to go to French, but Freddie? Promise me you'll get her there?" Carly pleaded and I rolled my eyes. Like Benson would have any say in whether I went or not. I could just knock him down and go the other way.  
"Yes, Carly I'll get her there" he confirmed. "Now go, you'll be late" he told her.  
"Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch" she smiled before hopping off to class.  
"Well, I'm off!" I announced, turning the opposite direction. "See you later, Benson" I started walking but then felt his arm pull me back. I tried to resist but couldn't and just ended up flinging back into his chest. _Shit, when did he get so strong? _  
"Oh, no you don't" he scolded before dragging me by the arm to the class. "I promised Carly I'd get you there" I scoffed,  
"What_ever, _Benson, I don't have to listen to _you_" I tried turning around again. He stopped me again and told me that at the end of the day, if I went to the stupid class, he'd get me some bacon. I considered it for a while before answering.  
"Well, I suppose I could sit through an hour of babbling for bacon…" I considered out loud,  
"Actually, it's an hour and a half-"  
"I'm outta here!"  
"Two bags of bacon?" he offered. I groaned internally before turning around again.  
"Fine" I said, marching past him into the class.

"Oh! And here we have a new student!" Miss Moore smiled. I shook my head and shrugged.  
"Nope, pretty sure I'm signed on for this class" I said, sitting down and putting my feet up on the desk. Mrs Moore creased her brows in confusion and I smiled.  
"Her name's Samantha Puckett" Benson ratted me out. I sent him a glare before confirming it with Moore. Benson came over to my table before grabbing my feet off it and dropping them on the floor and taking a seat next to me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Ah, yes" Moore said taking her glasses off and resting them on a string around her neck. "You're the girl who put an aquarium in Miss Briggs's car last semester" she commented, slightly glaring at me. I smirked and nodded in confirmation.  
"Well, anyway, class! Today, we will be carrying on with our learning about Shakespeare-" I groaned. Shakespeare? Could this class _be _anymore cliché? "-But today, we're going to be doing something a little different" she smiled. Different? "We are going to be discussing the different interpretations of the play, Romeo and Juliet" she finished. Romeo and Juliet? Romeo and Juliet had always been my favourite Shakespearean play. I don't know why but I just found it interesting, the language they used. Especially in the movie with Leonardo Dicaprio in, I mean its set in modern times but still uses the language?

"I would like for you all to stand up and push your desks to the edges of the room!" she announced, with a smile. This woman's too cheerful for her own good…Once we had all pushed our desks, me standing out the way while Benson did ours, she continued with her next instruction. "I would now like you to all gather in the middle" As we did, she started talking about interpretations. "Now, there are many different interpretations of this play-" she started, "But there is one question which is the most popular and most craved to be answered." she told us. "Was the relationship Romeo and Juliet had based on love or infatuation? I would have to say I think it is based on their love for each other" she smiled, wistfully and I rolled my eyes. "Now, what I would like you to do, is those of you who think the play is based on their love for each other, to go the right hand side of the room." She said, gesturing to the side of the room with her hand, "And those who think that it is purely infatuation, to go to the left."

I rolled my eyes at how stupid this idea was. After a few hustles around the room everyone had sorted sides. I was on the left side, agreeing with the interpretation that it was highlighting stupidity and, surprise, Benson disagreed and was on the right side. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised that I would think that. I just rolled my eyes in response and looked away from him.  
There were quite a few people on his side who, obviously, thought the same as him, But there were a few people on my side as well, they were about even.

"Okay, so um….Sam and….Freddie!" she announced. My head snapped up at the mention of my name. "Why do you guys think what you think?" she asked. "Freddie first" He cleared his throat before answering.  
"Well, I just think, anyone who's familiar with Romeo and Juliet, read the play or seen the movie, can see that they are obviously in love and want to be together. They would do anything to let their love show. Anything negative that happened during their relationship was just bad luck" he finished. I couldn't help it, I let out a snort at his suggestion being so ridiculous.  
"Uh, Samantha? A disagreement?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Uh, yeah" I told her before turning to Benson. "Have you lost your freakin' mind?" I asked. His eyes widened and his brows shot up. "Romeo and Juliet are _obviously _just a couple of stupid kids who didn't know what they were doing" I told him.  
"Hang on a sec-" he started to interrupt, but Moore stopped him.  
"Please, Freddie, let Samantha say what she wants to say"  
"As I was saying, they're nothing but a couple of dumb kids" I said again. "I mean, Juliet was what? 13? And Romeo couldn't have been that much older. They wouldn't even know what love _was _at that age, let alone be in it! It wasn't love they were acting on. It was infatuation." I told him, folding my arms.  
"Hmm, interesting point…" Moore commented.  
"Hey, have you ever heard of a saying that goes _Love at first sight?_" he asked. "That's what they had. Romeo was willing to leave his family for her. And her, him." He stated. "That's not just infatuation."  
"Yeah, it's _just _a saying. " I clarified, "And Juliet was only following his actions. She was too young to know what she _really _wanted! And anyone could have told her!"  
"She was acting out of l_ove!_" he argued.  
"Infatuation! She was a stupid little kid who was excited to be with the first boy to be interested in her!"  
"He loved her the moment he saw her!"  
"No! There's no love at first sight! He liked her looks, that's it! He knew nothing about her personality, likes, dislikes _anything!_" I told him. "And you can't love someone knowing nothing about them. He would only have fallen in love with her looks" I stated.  
"Sam, how could you even say that? He was still in love with her even _after _he found out that she was a member of the family that he was supposed to _hate_!"  
"Infatuated with her! Look, Juliet was young enough to delude herself into thinking it was love, and Romeo…Romeo was in 'love' with this Rosaline person for however long, before he even met Juliet. He obviously doesn't know exactly what love is; otherwise he wouldn't have fallen out of it so quickly with Rosaline!" I hadn't noticed, but me and Freddie had been taking steps toward each other with every argument.

"Love!" he yelled.  
"infatuation!" I argued back.  
"Love!" He took a step closer.  
"Infatuation" my feet carried me forward without my consent.  
"Love!" _Step.  
_"Infatuation!" _Step.  
_"Love at first sight!"_  
_"You can't fall in love with someone the first time you see them!" I argued. _Step.  
_"Well, I did with you!" He yelled back and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I could hear a few gasps and giggles around the class. He stared at me for a few seconds before he realised what he had said. By the time he realised, I was already halfway out the door.  
"Sam!" he called. "Sam, wait!" I just kept walking. I had no idea where I was going, I was just walking around the school. Freddie…Freddie _loved _me? No, he can't. He must have meant something else. Oh, what else could he have meant? He could have meant he loved me as a friend…? _But you said fall in love, _a voice in my head reminded me. Shit. I couldn't even comprehend this at the moment. I mean…I hadn't even suspected it. Freddie…_loved _me. Did I even like him like that? I didn't know. I couldn't even think, I was so shocked. I hadn't even seen this coming I mean…he didn't act any different when we were together. I started to think back over the times we'd hung out, trying to see anything different in his behaviour. I couldn't even think of anything except how he'd stopped flirting with Carly. Come to think of it, he must not have flirted with Carly for over a year now. I shook my head slightly, out of confusion and started to head to Carly's place.

"Hey!" Carly greeted when she walked through her door. I'd been sitting on her couch, watching TV since I left school. "Why did you leave? Freddie told me at lunch you just upped and left!" _Of course he did, he wouldn't want her to know the real reason. _"Seriously, Sam?" she asked, gesturing to my sitting on the couch with a bowl of chips in my arms. "It's like you haven't moved all day" she threw her stuff on the chair in the corner.  
"Of course I've moved!" I exclaimed, "Where do you think this bowl of chips came from?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, facing me.  
"So, why did you leave? You can get in _so _much trouble! There must have been a good reason!" I shrugged,  
"Just didn't feel well"  
"Well, you obviously feel fine now!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the chips. I shrugged again.  
"Look, I'm gonna go do my homework upstairs" she said, grabbing her stuff, "Try not to break anything"  
"No promises!" I called to her as she was going up the stairs. I continued watching TV for a while when I realised I was out of chips. I got up to get some more when my phone went off in my pocket signalling I had a message.

_To: Sam  
From: Freddie  
I meant what I said.  
x_

My breath caught in my throat. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Suddenly, I didn't feel like staying at Carly's when he was most likely, just across the hall. I put the bowl in the sink and started to head to the door, switching the TV off on the way.  
"Carls, I'm leaving!" I called up to Carly before I opened the door. I stepped out the door and closed it behind me before looking up. Freddie was there, halfway out his door, obviously just on his way over to Carly's. _Damn. If I'd left a minute earlier…  
_"Hi" he greeted. I nodded slightly at him before stating toward the elevator. "Wait, Sam-" I reached out and pressed the button to summon the elevator. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in class" he said and I raised my eyebrow. He was sorry? Meaning he was sorry it happened like that or sorry he said he loved me? "Not sorry I said it" he must have read my mind "But sorry it happened like that. I'd hoped to tell you some other way, it just…came out" _Damn elevator, hurry up…._ "Sam?" He asked, wanting me to say something. What was I supposed to say? That I love him too? I can't do that.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I did mean what I said. And I'm not gonna take it back. I'm sorry you found out that way, I should have waited to do it properly. Something like this." He reached out and took my hands. My eyes widened. What was he doing?  
"Freddie, what are you-?"  
"Sam, I love you." He said and my jaw dropped slightly that he'd actually said the words. "I've loved you since-Well, I've known since our kiss on that stupid fire escape, but looking back, I think I've loved you for a while" he half smiled at the memory. "I know you don't love me back, hell I'm not even sure you like me, I just…I just had to tell you that… I'm in love with you"

I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I couldn't, I was frozen in the spot. What the hell was I supposed to do?! I mean I'd never been in _any _situation anything like this before. I can't say I love him back, because I don't. Do I? No, I don't. I mean, I had no idea he was- The elevator had been and gone by this time but I didn't care, I was too busy trying to figure out what to say to the dork. I put my hands over his, which were still holding mine, and slid them off.  
"Look, Freddie I-" He sighed to himself and looked down. I continued anyway. "Over the past few years-Well, since we shared our first kiss together actually, I've…I've grown to…tolerate you more" he let out a small laugh "-dare I say, even like you more. I can't say I love you because I don't know if I do yet…" _Harsh, _A voice in my mind said. I didn't care, I had to be honest.  
"I didn't expect you too" he admitted.  
"But as I said, I have come to like you more and just then, when you grabbed my hand-" I took a breath in, "I realised I wanted you to keep doing it. And not let go." I admitted. He let out a small smile. "So, what I'm saying is…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue, "I-I like you, a lot actually. And if you wanted to…go out, then that's fine too but I can't say I love you yet because, honestly, I haven't even thought about it" I let out a laugh and he laughed along.  
"I'd love to go out" he told me and I smiled. He reached down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. It took me a second before I wrapped mine around his neck.  
"I really do love you" He whispered down in my ear before he let me go.  
"Are you sure it's not infatuation?" I asked, smirking up at him. He smiled and grabbed both sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.


End file.
